Install Guide
VCS #Download VCS CheatDevice v2.4 here #Extract the file and copy'' vcscheatdevice371.prx'' to ms0:/seplugins #Add "ms0:/SEplugins/vcscheatdevice371.prx 1" to ms0:/seplugins/game.txt #Load VCS and it should load on start-up LCS FW 2.0-2.6 #Download Game Save file: US Version | UK Version #Load the Save, then load any other saved games to use the cheat device in other files Whats different with this one? It has some features that had to be taken out in the PRX file, thats why there are blanks Change CPU speed Drive on Walls Freeze Everything Gather Spell Any CFW up until 5.00m33 #Download CheatDevice 1.0g #Extract file and copy lcscheatdevice371.prx to ms0:/seplugins #Add "ms0:/SEplugins/lcscheatdevice371.prx 1" to ms0:/seplugins/game.txt #CheatDevice should load on startup 5.00m33, GEN, and 6.20 TN #Download CheatDevice 2.0 #Extract file and copy lcscheatdevice.prx to ms0:/seplugins #Add "ms0:/SEplugins/lcscheatdevice.prx 1" to ms0:/seplugins/game.txt #CheatDevice should load on startup *NOTE: The CheatDevice will not run on an UNPATCHED UMD on 6.20 HEN,'' image below'' IMPORTANT NOTE You can only have 1 of the CheatDevices enabled at a time, if they are both on, neither will load. FAQ How do I enter recovery mode? Hold the power switch up for several seconds until the PSP turns completely off, then hold the R trigger and turn it back on. You will see a menu, usually black with red text, this is the recovery menu. Is there any chance this will brick my PSP? It is unlikely, but as it is not official software, there is always a chance, but a very small chance that this will brick your PSP. Install at your own risk. What does brick my PSP mean? It means you have broken your PSP, and is now a $200 brick. This can be fixed, however, with something called Pandora's Battery. The game crashes when I try to enter a spawned vehicle, why? There are some vehicles that will crash your game when you spawn them with the CheatDevice. Mainly BIKES will crash your game, everything else should work fine. How do I spawn a vehicle? To spawn a vehicle, just scroll to the "Rhino/Trashmaster cheat spawns: XXXXX" then use the left or right arrows to select a vehicle, then press the O button for Rhino cheat, or the L trigger for the trashmaster. This code simply changes what vehicle the button cheat for rhino or trashmaster spawns. Same for VCS but the buttons to spawn the vehicle will be different. I pressed the button and it said cheat activated, but I don't see any vehicles. This cheat spawns the vehicle on the nearest road, so you have to be near a road to get your vehicle, it will not spawn boats in the water unfortunately. Help the Dodo won't fly in LCS! On 5.00m33 and up, with Cheatdevice 2.0, the Dodo no longer works for flying, its just what happened when the Cheatdevice was edited to work on higher firmwares. Is there an infinite ammo cheat Not in the cheatdevice itself, but there is a user made cheat for infinite ammo. Look in the Cheat Database for this code. How do I customize cars as stated above? For this you must download PMGP (Pimp My Garage portable), which is a program you put in the X:/PSP/GAME folder. It was created by ADePSP and Cheatsync as a portable option to the online version at CheatSync before it crashed. This version still works however. Download Help! It's not loading on my PSP, I have 6.20 HEN If you're using a UMD, it may be the original UMD, and for some reason it is not supported with the CheatDevice